Megaton Hammer
The Megaton Hammer is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Forged out of the finest steel available, it is a mighty hammer that was once wielded by the Hero of the Gorons to slay the evil dragon, Volvagia. The Megaton Hammer is used in much the same fashion as a sword, and if used in conjunction with Z-targeting, Link can execute horizontal swings, as well as a Jump Attack; although performing the latter will sometimes not damage an enemy at all, and unlike when performed with a sword, it does not deal additional damage. Since the weapon was made with a Goron wielder in mind, Link must use both hands to brandish it, leaving him unable to use a shield for defense. While a powerful weapon in its own right, its primary fields of use are depressing heavily rusted switches, knocking away certain statues that impede his progress, flipping over certain enemies and destroying certain types of boulders. Interestingly, the hammer can also be used for some of the same purposes bombs are used for, such as uncovering entrances to Hidden Holes and destroying Door Mimics. Using the hammer on the ground will cause any nearby Tektites to flip over onto their backs, in a manner similar to using the POW Blocks in the original [[w:c:mario:Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] Story Upon his arrival at the Fire Temple, Link encounters Darunia, the Goron Patriarch, in an antechamber to the lair of Volvagia. Darunia goes to confront the dragon, who was resurrected by Ganondorf, but laments that he does not have the legendary Megaton Hammer that a Goron hero used to defeat Volvagia in ages past. Eventually, Link uncovers the Megaton Hammer, and uses it to progress through the temple. Much like the legendary hero, Link uses the Megaton Hammer to defeat the evil dragon, restoring peace to Death Mountain and awakening Darunia as the Sage of Fire. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Beta equipped with the Megaton Hammer from a beta build of Majora's Mask]] Although it does not appear in-game, the Megaton Hammer has appeared in beta screen shots. It is shown in Link's inventory while he is wearing the Goron Mask. It is displayed on the button Goron Link uses for his punch attack in the finished game which, like the Megaton Hammer, is capable of destroying brown rocks and dealing more damage than the standard sword. This indicates that early in development, Goron Link would wield the Megaton Hammer to attack and break obstacles, only to be later removed during development. Another possibility is that the programing for the Megaton Hammer from Ocarina of Time was used to aid in the development of Goron Link's punch attack, given their similar properties. Soulcalibur II The Megaton Hammer is one of Link's weapon choices. It can be bought in chapters 3 and 5 for 1200 gold. It has shorter reach, due to its size in Ocarina of Time. Its power and toughness, however, exceed that of any sword. Hyrule Warriors The Megaton Hammer appears as Darunia's Level 3 Hammer. Though it is based on the Megaton Hammer from Ocarina of Time, it has a different design. Darunia's use of a Hammer as his weapon is most likely a reference to his ancestor the Hero of the Gorons use of the Megaton Hammer. Hyrule Warriors Legends In addition to appearing as Darunia's Level 3 weapon, the Megaton Hammer also appears as Darunia's Level 4 weapon, Megaton Hammer + which replaces Darunia's 8-Bit weapon in Hyrule Warriors Legends (as all 8-bit weapons from Hyrule Warriors have been replaced by Level 4 weapons). Etymology Its name may have come from the fact that when it hits the ground, it also releases a small shockwave similar to a megaton bomb (or nuclear weapon), albeit on a much smaller scale. Megaton means a million tons which may be a reference to either the hammer's power, weight (as Link needs two-hands to wield it even when wearing the strength enhancing gauntlets), or both. See also * Hammer * Hammer (Hyrule Warriors) * Igneous Hammer * Magic Hammer * Nice Hammer * Skull Hammer Es:Martillo Megatón Category:Beta Category:Hammers Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items